


Sentarse

by CSIBradley



Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Finally intimacy, Longing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIBradley/pseuds/CSIBradley
Summary: Another painting, another night of longing.
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Sentarse

Camino softly touched her lip as she regarded the painting. Every attention to detail perfectly illustrated on the canvas, the dip of her hip, the swell of her breasts, her hair cascading over her shoulders, how the light softly caressed her body, left her breathless. She swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the smirk Maite gave as she hovered dauntingly close, where just her emanating presence could be felt.

“What do you think?” Maite whispered sultrily into her ear. Her eyes lulled shut and she swallowed. Blinking her eyes open, she regarded the artist beside her through hooded eyes.

“I can feel it,” Camino responded, meeting the hazel sparkling with mirth. “Every caress of the canvas traced against my skin.” She tilted her chin, bringing her lips closer to Maite’s. The smirk faded as the artist’s lips parted in anticipation. “Your hands memorizing me,” her words danced softly against Maite’s lips. “It makes me ache.”

The older woman’s eyes lulled shut as she swallowed a moan. This time, Camino smirked.

“Do you know how difficult it is?” Camino continued. Maite opened her eyes, mirth now replaced with wanton.

“What?” she rasped.

“To not touch you in return.”

“Camino,” she whispered.

“Sit,” Camino sternly commanded.

“What?” Maite responded, intrigued and aroused.

“Sit,” Camino demanded evenly. Without breaking her gaze, Maite slowly lowered herself into the chair behind them. Rapt by the shift in positions, Maite watched unwaveringly as Camino stepped closer. As she did so, she reached out and pulled loose the simple knot of Maite’s silk painter’s robe.

“It only seems fair,” Camino spoke as she unfastened the top button of Maite’s white blouse, “that I should return the gesture.” She unhooked two more buttons to expose Maite’s cleavage; chest rising and falling under labored breath. She continued.

“Camino,” Maite panted.

“Maite,” she moaned in return, her hand disappearing around the woman’s body, pulling at the tucked garment. Leaning forward, Camino wrapped her lips around the supple flesh overflowing from the bodice. Maite gasped, a hand weaving into Camino’s hair. The younger woman grinned and took flesh between her teeth.

“Oh God,” Maite moaned, rolling her hips in the chair.

Camino tittered and retorted, “Camino is fine.”

In her lustful haze, Maite lifted her muse from her bosom, pulling her in for a searing kiss; one quickly deepened as Camino’s tongue parted her lips. They continued, exchanging sweeps of pleasure, each dominating the kiss as Maite’s other hand pulled loose the pinned tresses of Camino’s long, flowing hair.

A sharp gasp pierced the room as Camino’s hand disappeared under the waistband of Maite’s trousers, coming to cup the artist over her bloomers. Maite’s eyes shut as electricity coursed through her veins. Her cheeks stained red with arousal, she gasped, parting her legs to allow her lover closer. The material already sodden, Camino began making small circular patterns against her. Maite moaned loudly.

Camino’s eyes sparkled in awe as she watched the pleasure play across Maite’s features, her head now thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed, cheeks and neck flushed.

“My God,” Camino spoke, “you are stunning.” She leaned forward and took purchase of her exposed neck.

“Camino, please,” Maite begged. She took Camino’s hand and pressed it against her as she rocked her hips. Camino pulled back and regarded her ministrations, however, instead of continuing, she lifted her hand away. Maite groaned in protest, eyes gazing upon her lover, beseeching she continue.

Slowly, Camino slid her hand along heated skin, playing with the hem of her undergarments, smirking as Maite clung to her, body begging for release.

“Love,” she moaned.

Hearing the desperate need, Camino slipped her hand below the garment, over neat curls, and against swollen flesh.

“Yes, like that,” Maite hissed, hips rocking at the sensation. Camino watched her as she made the same circular motions. Maite’s moans and whimpers became more audible.

“Who knew your body was also an instrument,” Camino praised.

Maite chuckled and then immediately gasped as Camino pressed two fingers deep inside of her.

“My God, Camino,” she moaned, loudly, without care.

“Yes, my love?” Camino began a slow, steady rhythm.

“More.”

“But of course, my muse.”

Maite whimpered and moaned, her body betraying the necessity to remind quiet.

“Like that,” Camino encouraged, “look at me.”

Maite opened her eyes and met the deep chocolate, pupils wide, lust-drunk and emanating such adoration she’d swear she could see Camino’s soul. Her body drew taut like a bow. Still Camino’s fingers moved, coaxing the release from deep within her lover.

“Beautiful,” the young artist praised, “all of you.”

Arching and gasping for breath, Maite’s body gave into the sensations as her orgasm shook her body. A deep moan escaped from the depths of her soul; one Camino attempted to swallow in a kiss, least they be discovered. The waves kept coming and her body continued to shake until finally the last of her release ceased and her body fully relaxed. She panted, trying to catch her breath, fist still tightly gripping Camino’s sleeve, keeping her hand buried while anchoring her as she floated amongst the ethereal.

“Marvelous,” Camino whispered and kissed her.

“Stay with me,” Maite begged against her lips.

“Forever,” Camino promised before kissing her again.


End file.
